Rhythm of Love
by cerulean cascades
Summary: Based on Plain White T's "Rhythm of Love". AU one-shot. Hope you like this!


Rhythm of Love

Inspired by "Rhythm of Love" by Plain White T's! :) I LOVE THIS SONG! It's just so sweet and...catchy. Hope you like this! And if you haven't heard this song, go check it out, because I absolutely love it. Enjoy! Not beta-read because I wrote this a long time ago, around the same time I wrote "Ladykiller". This one-shot is for ailes du neige, aka Clara; because she likes happy Massington stories.. (As commented in Ladykiller.)

-A

**(My head is stuck in the clouds, she begs me to come down, says "Boy, quit fooling around.")**

Derrick is startled out of his train of thought when Massie's warm lips meet his. Massie leaned forward to kiss him, and he kissed her back harder. When they broke apart, Massie caught his eye and cracked up for no apparent reason. Massie hasn't felt this carefree and truly happy in forever. A loving glint lights up her luminous amber eyes as she playfully smacks Derrick on the arm. Derrick smirks and smacks her back. Soon, the happy couple are laughing until their stomachs ache. Massie grasps Derrick's hand tightly and pulls him over to the swings in the elementary school playground. Massie hops onto a swing and Derrick begins to push her. Massie shrieks when the swing arcs into the sky, and bursts into peals of laughter.

**(We'll watch the world from above, as we watch it turn to the rhythm of love)**

A chilly breeze whips through the star-speckled velvet sky and Massie shivers in Derrick's arms. Derrick shrugs his jacket off and wraps it around Massie, causing her to smile, and kiss him on his lips. They sat on the edge of Massie's balcony, shivering, giggling, and wrapped in a jacket. Suddenly, Massie abruptly sits up and points into the glowing night sky. "Look! There's the Big Dipper!" She sounds like a child again, and Derrick says nothing, just gazing at her. When he doesn't respond, Massie turns to Derrick with a question in her amber eyes. Derrick leans in and pecks her on her mouth as she turns. Massie grins and rests her head on Derrick's chest, closing her eyes happily. Derrick watched as the stars grew brighter and gazed at the passing clouds as the world turned.

**(When my heart beats like a drum, a guitar string to the strum; a beautiful song to be sung)**

Derrick quiet strummed on his guitar while Massie sat beside him; smiling and swaying to the rhythm of the song. His heart pounded, faster and faster, as he watched Massie close her eyes and hum along. He loved her, he realized. Not that typical type of "I love you", but the kind of love that makes you think, "She's the reason I live, the reason I wake up every morning." Massie got up and kicked off her sandals, and began to twirl in circles around Derrick's room. When she got dizzy, she collapsed on his bed. Laughing, Derrick joined her and lay next to Massie, staring at the ceiling, wondering what he would live for if Massie was gone. He shook his head; refusing to entertain such possibilities. Massie noticed his subtle head shake, and asked, "Derrick, what's wrong?" Derrick gazed back into her glowing amber irises and smiled.

"I was wondering what life would be like without you."

"I hope it sucks."

"Me too."

"Why would you be thinking that in the first place, Derrick? Do you not love me anymore?"

"No!"

"Then tell me why!"

"I was thinking about it because I realized that I love you in the way that makes me know that you're the reason I live, the reason I wake up every single morning."

"I must be a nice alarm clock."

"Charming."

Derrick laughed at her joke and turned to kiss her. But he didn't need to, because her lips were already on his.

**(When the moon is low, we can dance in slow motion, and all your tears will subside, all your tears will dry)**

Derrick found Massie curled up on the floor of her bedroom, crying over yellowing photos of Bean. Bean had died recently, and it seemed as if a part of Massie seemed to had died with Bean. Tears cut silents trails down her unpowdered face, and her body shook like a leaf in a gust of wind. "Massie!" Derrick dropped to the ground and wrapped Massie in a big hug. Massie turned her head into his shoulder and cried. After a few moments of being on the floor, Derrick pulled her off of the soft ivory carpets and into his warm arms. He carried her, bridal style, and spun around in dizzy circles. Finally, he collapsed on her lavish four-poster, exhausted and giddy. Massie laughed like a little child, more like she used to before Bean died. Her tears dried, almost evaporating off of her beautiful face.

"Derrick, do you truly promise that we'll really be together forever? No matter what?"

"Of course. I promise."

"I believe you."

**(And long after I've gone, you'll still be humming along, and I; will keep you, in my mind.)**

But they didn't last forever and ever. Nothing good does. But to this day, Massie Block never ever forgot Derrick Harrington. To this day, she still hums his favorite tune, the one he'd strum his guitar to all night, the one she danced to all night. And believe it or not, Derrick Harrington did the same. The rhythm of love.


End file.
